Sept jours pour l'envoûter
by Lou Celestial
Summary: Il y a mille façons de se tromper. Mille façons de s'apercevoir que l'on a tort. Erza et Gérard, eux, n'ont que sept jours. [Mystwalker Week - Label SPPS]
1. L'aube d'un règne (1)

Semaine Mystwalker :

**SEPT JOURS POUR L'ENVOÛTER**

Jour 1 : Haine  
Jour 2 : Faux-semblants  
Jour 3 : Bal  
Jour 4 : Envie  
Jour 5 : Couronne  
Jour 6 : Remords  
Jour 7 : Tendresse  
Bonus : Interdits

x

EDOLAS. Jour 1 : Haine.

On ne refaisait pas le monde en un jour. Et Erza Knightwalker, quel que soit le nouvel éclairage que l'on donnait à sa vie, ne ferait pas une croix sur son passé sous prétexte que le régime avait changé la veille.

Seulement, l'Histoire avait ce vice de ne retenir que le nom des vainqueurs. Les autres, comme elle, c'était l'oubli. Mépris. Haine. Crachats, image noircie et politique de l'occultation.

C'était ce devant quoi elle se trouvait alors que Gérard l'Usurpateur, assis négligemment sur le trône de son père, la contemplait avec pitié sous les yeux d'une Cour qui n'attendait que son signal pour se ruer sur elle et lui arracher les yeux. Il y avait notamment toute la troupe de Fairy Tail, les fées hors-la-loi, qui lui lançaient des regards haineux et que seule la mystérieuse force de l'Apparence retenait de verser dans l'assassinat.

Il y avait aussi ceux qui avaient tenu à Faust et qui ne disaient rien, menottés par la défaite. Honteux. Et pourtant pas prêts à lever le petit doigt pour sortir du rang.

La situation d'Erza était spéciale. Elle avait accepté la reddition, elle avait reconnu son impuissance. Elle avait presque entériné l'arrivée du nouveau souverain avant même que celui-ci n'ait vaincu - avec rien de moins que des remords -. On ne pouvait pas condamner de la même façon quelqu'un qui acceptait le bien-fondé de la Cause, fût-ce un abominable assassin.

Et Erza détestait ce traitement de faveur comme elle détestait les regards que Lucy Ashley et ses compagnons lui jetaient. Elle avait cru en ce qu'elle faisait, et si Gérard le lui demandait, elle l'affirmerait haut et fort. Elle avait désiré la magie, fallut-il tuer pour la conserver.

Elle en voulait un peu au nouveau roi, d'avoir renversé Faust et ses espoirs avec lui. Mais il fallait faire avec son temps. Un régime ou un autre, ça ne changerait rien, se répétait-elle. Car ce qu'il ne savait pas, le roi ne pouvait le changer.

Et c'était bien là que résidait son échappatoire.

Le verdict tomba : Erza était libre. Mais Erza avait été coupable. Aussi sa punition serait-elle à l'égal de ses vices passés : elle devrait relever le royaume qu'elle avait aidé à faire dépérir, participer à la reconstruction des bâtiments détruits par leur guerre, et en faire toujours plus, pour changer Edolas en une terre prospère et florissante.

Erza Knightwalker se retrouva pieds et poings liés au Royaume. Désormais, sa vie lui appartenait, mais cela lui plaisait : ainsi, elle resterait un acteur politique de la vie de son pays. Elle aurait son rôle à tenir lorsque se produiraient les grands changements. Elle n'abandonnerait pas son idéal.

Elle remercia silencieusement celui qui était son nouveau souverain et qui ne la haïssait pas.

Le scruta.

Il ne la haïssait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Peut-être. Le prince Gérard était un comédien sur sa scène grandeur nature. Certes, il se composait un faciès sérieux à mourir, certes il donnait à chacun de ses gestes la noblesse d'un dirigeant légitime, d'un juge droit, vertueux et sans préjugé, mais qu'en était-il ? Tout ce qu'elle en voyait, c'était qu'il prenait ses décisions avec la compliance maladroite d'un futur grand. Et ce n'était pas si mal.

En se reculant, elle observa la transparence de ses traits et la lourdeur du fardeau qu'il avait conscience de devoir endosser. Cela, il le laissait filtrer comme on laisserait une faiblesse attendrir l'adversaire. Impossible de savoir si l'ouverture était feinte.

Elle nota qu'il la regardait à peine en rendant sa décision. Elle l'en haït.

Elle nota également que le poste lui allait comme un gant.

Cela, elle ne pouvait le détester.

Après tout, il était né pour hériter.

xxx

xxx

EDOLAS. Jour 2 : Faux-semblants.

La reconstruction avait commencé le jour même, mais le prince Gérard ne s'y était joint que tardivement. Du moins était-ce l'impression d'Erza, qui ne l'avait croisé qu'en soirée, assez tard, et de loin, pour disparaitre aussitôt de son champ de vision derrière les ruines branlantes d'un silo à grains incendié.

Erza appréciait son nouveau travail. Utiliser la force physique lui déliait l'esprit, lui faisait oublier ses préoccupations de lendemain. Elle adorait arrêter de penser. Ses muscles jouaient, souples, et l'effort lui procurait des bouffées de bien-être hormonales différant bien peu des sensations de combat - elles étaient juste dénuées de stress -.

Le danger lui manquait un peu, parce qu'il n'était pas visible. Mais la perte était palliée de façon raisonnable. Car plus personne ne lui donnait d'ordres.

Elle aimait se dire qu'elle était libre de ses actes, ainsi, avec pour tout entourage un travailleur silencieux et une volée de moineaux. Si elle l'avait voulu, aucun de ceux qui la côtoyaient ne lui aurait résisté au combat à mains nues, et elle cavalerait déjà sur la route pour demander l'asile d'un pays voisin. Mais il y avait dans le fait de rester une sensation extraordinaire de choix et d'entraide.

Erza ne connaissait pas l'entraide, hormis celle de compagnons d'armes qui vengent leur ami tombé. Elle ne faisait que la découvrir. Et la sensation de puissance qui en découlait – elle, même sans armes, même sans magie, était plus forte que la plupart des hommes et se montrait, de ce fait, indispensable – était aussi agréable que la sensation de meurtre. Avec le gros avantage d'être légale.

Erza avait donc décidé qu'elle ferait d'elle-même un pivot nécessaire aux autres. Son emprise ne cesserait pas, d'autant qu'on n'avait pas fini de la craindre.

x

Le roi vint naturellement vers elle en début d'après-midi, alors que le soleil tapait au plus fort. Elle savait ses épaules maculées de sueur et de la poussière des gravats, ses cheveux échappant au pire grâce à leur récente coupe.

Elle avait sans doute l'air d'une miséreuse que vient visiter un grand Prince, et c'était drôle, parce que jamais vérité ne se serait montrée plus ambivalente.

Elle le vit incliner la tête sur le côté tandis qu'elle chargeait une lourde poutre sur son épaule. Il n'avait pas l'air plus intéressé que nécessaire, tout juste curieux de l'implication que la demoiselle avait dans les travaux auxquels on l'avait forcée à prendre part. Elle jouait, et joua encore, à l'ignorer comme s'il n'était qu'un fantôme de passage.

Il plissa les yeux, voyant la quasi-indifférence que suscitait son arrivée.

Elle joua encore un instant. C'était drôle – qu'importe que son sens de l'humour ait souffert d'une grave altération avec l'avènement du jeune Faust –.

Ce fut l'autre homme, au bout de la poutrelle, qui déposa son fardeau pour saluer respectueusement le libérateur du peuple. Erza ne suivit le rythme que parce qu'elle s'en trouva contrainte par la nature de l'effort - porter seule une poutrelle à bout de bras n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente qu'elle puisse trouver à faire -.

L'autre homme s'inclina respectueusement, et elle réprima un sourire en forme de rictus. Erza ne connaissait pas très bien son binôme à ce qu'elle en savait, c'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, encore en forme, et qui avait le mérite d'être travailleur. Sans doute était-il maçon de métier, si l'on en jugeait par les cals sur ses mains. Elle n'avait rien à lui reprocher : il faisait bien son boulot, ne lui jetait pas de regards haineux en biais, et c'était tout ce qu'elle lui demandait.

Le souverain lui adressa un regard inquiet, à elle et pas à l'autre travailleur, qui ne s'aperçut pas qu'il était un centre de « désintérêt » : et Erza comprit quel était justement le sujet des préoccupations du prince. Son traitement par les autres.

Elle se demanda pourquoi, parce qu'il lui paraissait évident que l'autre ne lui accorderait que peu d'attention. La Tueuse de Fées avait été nuisible aux mages, pas au peuple, qui avait autre chose à faire de ses affects que de haïr une soldate de la Cour. Et si la crainte accompagnait partout l'ex-commandant Knightwalker, c'était qu'elle tenait à sa réputation. Chacun savait que pour avoir la vie sauve, il s'agissait juste de ne pas la contredire.

Et puis, les petites gens respectaient le pouvoir – et donc elle – mais n'en avaient pas moins une relative indifférence pour le nom exact du gouvernant. Les querelles intestines au Royaume des Aveugles influaient beaucoup moins sur leur quotidien que ne le supposaient orgueilleusement ceux qui régnaient - qu'il s'agisse de Faust ou de Guignol Ier, pour eux, c'était du pareil au même : il y aurait toujours des lois, des impôts, et une justice dont la justesse laisserait plus ou moins à désirer -.

Elle haussa les épaules en réponse.

Le prince Gérard lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Cela lui rappela un temps qu'elle avait pensé oublié : celui où, toute gamine, elle avait croisé de ses grands yeux émerveillés la silhouette minuscule d'un prince aux cheveux azur ébouriffés, à l'air craintif et dont les épaules étaient recouverts par une cape brune que maintenait un Panther Lily bon guide et déjà trop âgé pour faire un compagnon de jeu normal. Il lui avait souri de la même manière, derrière ses dehors fragiles, comme s'il tenait à rassurer les autres pour les choses dont il n'était pas certain lui-même.

C'était une autre époque. Le prince y semblait fragile, dénué de volonté propre - et encore moins de celle de se battre -. Il était juste un petit garçon qui réclamait une affection que personne ne pourrait jamais lui donner. Sa mère était morte en couches, et son père, anéanti par le chagrin, avait d'autres préoccupations que de veiller vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sur un garnement sans caractère.

En avait-il déjà, du caractère, à l'époque ? Se doutait-il de ce qu'il réaliserait une dizaine d'années plus tard ?

Elle se souvenait encore de la scène. Lorsque le roi l'avait approché, le prince Gérard avait eu l'air d'un joujou à briser, d'une petite chose malléable et incertaine, d'un enfant à manipuler sans précaution. Le prince Gérard n'était pas un battant, il savait juste se taire. Ne pas élever la voix devant son père. Eviter de trop se montrer en public. Sourire aux nobles de la Cour.

Puis Erza se souvint de sa fuite, de sa déclaration de hors-la-loi lorsque son père avait condamné une petite noble alliée aux Fées et qu'il avait pris sa défense.

Elle se souvint également du jour où, chassant ses nouvelles ennemies, elle avait dû faire face à un inconnu encapuchonné qui lui avait barré le chemin. De celui, quelques temps plus tard, où elle avait revu le gêneur et réussi à le surprendre, avait soulevé sa capuche, et avait à peine eu le temps d'apercevoir une gerbe de cheveux azur que la silhouette du déchu avait déjà disparu dans une explosion de magie.

Du jour où elle l'avait retrouvé, le visage découvert, combattant pour sa cause qu'elle avait crue perdue d'avance.

Et d'aujourd'hui, où le honni était redevenu maître et régnant.

Il était calme. Il avait l'air fragile, encore et toujours. Et pourtant c'était un meneur, d'un genre bien étrange mais un meneur tout de même.

Erza l'avait pris pour un faible, elle l'admettait. Et elle n'aurait pas reconsidéré cette opinion si elle ne l'avait pas vu, digne héritier qu'il était, avec le regard de celui qui a trop connu Faust pour ne pas y discerner de ressemblance. Certes, le gant n'était pas d'un velours très soyeux, et le fer de la main faisait très fragilement forgé, mais en-dessous, l'armature osseuse imposait une direction indéniable à laquelle pas une volonté ne pourrait s'opposer. Gérard Faust avait des yeux de Faust, des yeux de conquérant, et ce même si la douceur et la fausse fragilité de sa voix dupaient les moins avertis. Gérard Faust avait le charisme vacillant d'un séducteur.

Alors Erza laissa errer son regard sur la nuque blanche et sur les mèches folles, coupées au couteau lors de ses errances à l'insu du créateur d'Animas, et sur les clavicules trop bien dessinées que son éternelle cape avait pour trop longtemps coupé du soleil. Et elle sourit de la marque rouge qui prenait sur son nez et ses épaules.

Le roi les avait haussées, percevant son regard, et elle avait senti la gêne l'envahir.

Coup de soleil.

xxx

xxx

EDOLAS. Jour 3 : Bal.

Le couronnement avait été décidé pour le surlendemain. On organisait, au soir, un bal auquel étaient conviés tous les intervenants de la guerre et du royaume, plus quelques sélectionnés qui avaient eu le désir de s'impliquer dans la reconstruction. Erza rentrait précisément dans les trois catégories, aussi savait-elle que malgré son désintérêt pour la chose et le peu de considération qu'on lui porterait, sa présence serait plus que nécessaire à l'enterrement de vie princière du roi. Elle avait passé la journée à réparer un moulin à eau en périphérie de la capitale, et, même si loin de tout, les rumeurs sur le bal l'avaient poursuivie toute la sainte journée.

Erza n'était pas naïve : les places qui se jouaient ce soir étaient énormes. C'était presque le loto des charges du palais, puisque la moitié du personnel avait été virée et que l'autre restait en sursis. Il s'agissait de se montrer sous son plus beau jour devant le presque-roi, de grappiller les chances de s'élever socialement ou plus simplement d'éviter une chute vertigineuse dans les tréfonds de la pauvreté. Et puis, qui savait ? Il y avait un cœur à prendre…

Pour sa part, il s'agirait de maintenir ses chances de ne pas être effacée du bottin mondain. Car Erza ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Son choix du mauvais camp lui resterait éternellement en travers des bottes. Mais il s'agissait de sauver un ou deux meubles : sinon, comment agir par la suite ?

Cependant, elle ne se faisait pas d'inquiétude quant à son revers de la soirée. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était une guerrière qu'Erza était dénuée de féminité et de finesse diplomatique. Elle savait s'habiller très correctement, même si son goût pour la provocation avait une nette tendance à ressortir aux moments les plus impromptus. Elle savait que ce soir, elle se changerait en arme de séduction massive pour nobles fortunés.

Rentrant de son labeur, elle savoura une longue douche qui la défit de toute sa sueur et de sa poussière.

Il lui fallut peu de temps pour être prête, et moins encore pour constater à quel point ses efforts stylistiques avaient payé. Alors même qu'elle apercevait le tapis pourpre déroulé pour Sa Majesté, des exclamations de stupeur, d'admiration ou de haine sortirent des bouches des invités en approche. Elle se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas fait trop, car s'attirer la hargne des dames n'était pas dans son intérêt de réconciliation. Mais lorsque le valet d'ouverture lui offrit un sourire respectueux, elle sut qu'elle était parfaite.

Elle entra dans la salle d'un pas nerveux et dynamique, juchée sur des talons qui la faisaient paraître plus grande que la majeure partie des hommes, et se dénicha une place près du buffet, à l'écart, une coupe de champagne à la main pour servir de change en attendant l'arrivée princière.

Et lorsque le souverain, qui pour l'occasion l'intéressait fort peu, entra dans la salle et que tous les bras se soulevèrent pour un toast gigantesque, elle avait déjà trouvé ses marques - et ses premiers mécènes -.

Elle parla peu, se montra beaucoup, les bras glissés sous ceux qui lui semblaient les plus prometteurs. Elle accorda quelques danses à discuter sensuellement auprès de bourses protectrices aux lacets lâches, à convaincre, à persuader, à sourire malgré tout le dégoût que lui inspirait le fait de devoir dépendre des autres. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle se pliait aux exigences du nouveau régime qu'elle les appréciait, mais elle était intelligente et savait faire avec.

Elle venait de quitter les bras d'un charmant jeune homme un peu entreprenant lorsque le prince apparut à ses côtés sans prévenir.

« Vous êtes ravissante » lui accorda-t-il en lui faisant un baisemain.

Erza se sentit rosir malgré elle. Elle ne se démonta pas pour autant, lui offrant son sourire le plus poli et contrit, signe qu'elle se rappelait de ses péchés et qu'il n'avait pas à en faire tout un plat, mais ne se défila pas alors qu'il l'observait de la tête aux pieds, dans sa robe écarlate fendue au décolleté plongeant outrageusement jusqu'à son nombril.

Elle vit les pupilles princières se dilater. Cela ne lui inspira rien qui vaille.

Lorsque la phrase tomba comme un couperet, elle sut qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée, mais alors pas _du tout_.

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? »

Elle grogna de désappointement. Oh, la Magie savait comme elle n'en avait pas envie ! Sûrement, qu'elle batifolerait avec un roitelet, sûrement au risque de perdre les mécènes qu'elle avait si chèrement acquis tout au long de la soirée ! – comprenez par là qu'ils avaient des filles à marier et que se voir piquer le parti par une perdante de la guerre ne les pousserait guère à l'aider par ailleurs –.

Mais Gérard avait l'immense désavantage d'être le Prince, si cela ne coulait pas de source. Et on ne refusait rien à un homme tel que lui, sous peine de ficher en l'air bien plus qu'un plan machiavélique pour se mettre la moitié de la noblesse dans les poches. Même lorsqu'on s'appelait Knightwalker et qu'on avait un caractère à foutre le feu aux fleuves.

Contrite, Erza tendit la main, un sourire crispé sur son visage.

Gérard la saisit. Il l'entraîna sur la piste, au milieu des regards de hyènes, et se fit un devoir de lui mener la valse comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel que de danser avec une ennemie dont le retournement de veste ne datait pas de soixante-douze heures. Elle aurait presque cru à une vengeance pour l'avoir si bien ignoré la veille - si elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il osait à peine la toucher. Comme s'il craignait qu'on contact trop brutal ne la fasse disparaitre en fumée, ainsi qu'il en avait été des mages d'Earthland.

Et le prince semblait préoccupé.

Si l'idée la fit grassement ricaner au départ, cela finit par l'intriguer.

Mais, à ce qui s'avérerait être à son grand déplaisir, elle ne tarda pas à découvrir le pourquoi du comment.

« Vous ressemblez terriblement à l'autre » lui murmura-t-il entre deux pas de danse, tout contre son oreille, la faisant sursauter si fort qu'elle faillit rompre le rythme.

Elle n'avait pas prévu cela. Pas ce genre de remarques. Elle s'en trouva blessée dans son orgueil – c'était si bon, de se sentir unique. _Et crainte_. Mais lui la comparait à une femme que l'on admirait mais que l'on _ne craignait pas,_ l'injure ultime pour celle qu'elle était -.

« L'autre Erza ? » demanda-t-elle. « Vous voulez dire celle d'Earthland ?

-Oui. J'en suis tout troublé » avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas elle » marmonna-t-elle.

Le ton était clairement vexé, mais Faust était assez perdu dans ses pensées pour ne pas remarquer son froncement de sourcils furieux et la manière dont elle tapait du pied au milieu de la valse,... et elle lui en fut fort reconnaissante. Difficile cependant pour elle de feindre ne pas être inquisitrice.

« Vous aviez un lien particulier avec elle ? » demanda la guerrière dans son désir de briser ses illusions - et aussi pour raviver la conversation, se convainquit-elle. Elle n'était pas _juste_ une garce ordinaire -.

Cela eut l'effet inverse. Le prince sembla reprendre vie, dynamisme aussi – leur pas de leur valse avait ralenti, sortant du rythme de l'orchestre – et la regarda dans les yeux, soudain conscient de sa présence à elle, et pas à l'autre, cette fichue _Scarlet_. Elle frissonna. Le vert de ses yeux était quasi venimeux. Elle avait l'impression d'être transpercée de toutes parts.

« Non, » répondit-il après un long silence scrutateur. « Non, c'était elle qui avait un lien avec moi. Avec… mon double. »

Sa voix se cassa.

« Je crois que nous avons les mêmes blessures » avoua-t-il. « Les mêmes qu'eux. »

Erza ne comprit pas.

Elle était trop fière pour cela.

xxx

xxx

EDOLAS. Jour 4 : Envie.

Mystogan, nouvellement Gérard Faust, avait mal dormi.

Il se souvenait, la veille, avoir vu sa rouquine de déesse s'éloigner dans sa robe sanguine et flamboyante, et ne rien avoir dit. Ne pas avoir esquissé un geste pour la retenir, pas même une main tendue vers elle. Et ses longues jambes irréelles, apparaissant et disparaissant au gré des mouvements du tissu, s'étaient éloignées jusqu'à disparaître, happées par la foule.

Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Erza, même si la cruauté qui peuplait jusqu'au plissement de ses paupières n'avait pas disparu. _Scarlet_ était bienveillante, pas elle. C'était au souvenir de Scarlet qu'il aurait dû attribuer toute l'attention et la pitié qu'il lui portait.

Pourtant, lorsqu'elle s'en était allée, ce n'était pas la mage d'Earthland qu'il avait de gravée dans les yeux.

C'était Knightwalker.

Et c'était Knightwalker encore qui l'avait poursuivi toute la nuit dans les vapes asphyxiantes de son inconscience… et de ses rêves. Dans des situations assez extravagantes pour le convaincre que la jeune femme était une sorcière.

C'était donc cela, la seconde face d'Erza : la succube qui s'immisçait dans vos pensées les plus intimes pour vous faire perdre la tête.

Il s'était éveillé avec des coups de chaud-froid terrifiants, fluctuant selon qu'il se rappelait ses bribes de songe ou qu'il en évaluait les conséquences. Le long de son dos, la sueur glaçait et fumait tour à tour.

Son miroir lui renvoya l'image d'un homme exténué, les yeux alourdis de cernes noirs qui n'étaient pas dus qu'à l'heure tardive de la fête. Et parfois, par éclairs, des fragments de peau claire et de mèches ensanglantées. Des bouts de rêve qui dansaient entre ses doigts.

Il refusait que cela soit de sa faute _à lui_.

Mais lorsque certains souvenirs refluèrent en lui, avides, la chaleur lui monta aux joues en flots coupables qu'il ne put contenir. Il y avait quelque chose d'absolument surnaturel et dangereux dans ces flashs, et il lui fallut se laver dix-sept fois le visage avant qu'il ne se juge apte à être vu. Il se sentait terriblement coupable.

Il décida qu'il lui fallait la voir. Elle, Knightwalker, la sorcière.

x

Il la retrouva sur le même chantier que l'avant-veille, noyée de transpiration et de terre. Elle avait la même tenue que ces fois où il lui avait fait face, cet étrange accoutrement qui ne cachait rien, ou presque, de la perfection de ses formes. Gérard sentit ses joues s'embraser – de honte et de colère contre lui-même –. Elle avait l'air de travailler depuis des heures, ses bras égratignés de trainées brun-rouge, plongée dans une intense concentration qui la faisaient paraître déterminée – et effrayante –. Son visage, fermé et froid, était à l'antithèse de sa féminité diablement tentatrice de la veille.

Et pourtant, quand il la regarda, Erza ne se confondait plus avec Scarlet.

Elle leva les yeux – un regard dur, hautain – et il n'y décela pas une once de complaisance. Elle était juste elle, Knightwalker, le mur de volonté qu'elle avait toujours offert à quiconque. Et elle se moquait de sa venue comme de sa dernière chemise – elle n'en mettait pas, de chemises –.

Butée.

Bornée.

Indifférente.

Ou pas tant que ça. Lorsqu'elle le reconnut, le regard qu'elle avait se modifia presque imperceptiblement. Elle était méfiante. Sur la défensive. Elle le défiait également, cette petite étincelle dans ses yeux noirs – où avait-il vu le chocolat de la veille ? – ne le trompait pas.

Elle était brute de décoffrage, sauvage et carrément inapprochable.

C'était Erza. Il faudrait qu'il s'y habitue, l'autre ayant disparu de sa vie depuis quatre jours.

Le cauchemar s'effaça peu à peu devant la réalité. Knightwalker tirait une moue agacée qui ne pouvait en aucun cas être comparée à celle de ses dérives nocturnes. L'idée qu'elle puisse être une sorcière paraissait désormais absurde.

« Que me voulez-vous ? » déclara la voix coupante de la guerrière.

Il rassembla ses esprits. Le contexte ne lui était pas très favorable. Gênant, même – comme s'il se permettrait d'avouer la vérité –. Mais très vite, une idée lui vint, pour se débarrasser de la situation désagréable dans laquelle il s'était fourré.

« Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, hier. »

Elle lui rendit un regard blanc.

x

C'était plus fort que lui, il fallait qu'il vérifie.

Il l'avait touchée. Oh, juste effleurée du bout de l'index, là, sur son épaule où la peau était si nue. La terre ne la recouvrait pas : il en voyait encore le bronzage dû aux multiples heures d'entraînement, du temps où elle avait été soldate.

Elle s'était reculée vivement.

Il avait ressenti comme une décharge électrique. Nul doute qu'il en avait été de même pour elle.

Et puis il y avait eu autre chose un phénomène dont il aurait été incapable de donner le nom tant sa consistance lui était étrange. Il s'était senti brûler de l'intérieur. Il s'était dit immédiatement que c'était ça, la part de démone qu'elle dissimulait et qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à cacher jusqu'au bout. Qu'elle était bien une sorcière.

Et puis il avait fallu qu'il se rende à l'évidence.

C'était du _désir_.

Il avait vu les sourcils de la rousse se froncer et son visage irradier de colère, et alors il s'était reculé précipitamment en se jurant de ne jamais recommencer. Erza Knightwalker _était_ dangereuse. Pour lui plus que pour tous les autres. Et elle n'y était pour rien. Elle ne faisait même pas exprès. Au contraire, on lui aurait donné son mot à dire qu'il pariait que l'allégeance qu'elle lui prêtait partirait en fumée.

Erza était libre.

Erza était sauvage.

Erza était en colère, et ses yeux étrécis de fureur. Avec des pupilles immenses. Rondes et noires comme une nuit sans lune.

Il composa une excuse crédible, et se replia au plus vite.

La rage s'atténua.

xxx

xxx

xxx

Note de fin de partie :

Je m'arrête ici parce que je me suis aperçue que même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, je n'arriverai pas à aller au bout de mon premier thème avant minuit (et donc je me contredis moi-même dès le premier chapitre... mais chut). Enfin ça tombe bien, on est à mi-parcours…

J'espère que le fait que je manipule les règles n'est pas trop gênant.


	2. L'aube d'un règne (2)

NdA : Z'allez voir, c'est plus long que le précédent ; )

Semaine Mystwalker :

**SEPT JOURS POUR L'ENVOÛTER**

xxx

xxx

…suite de L'aube d'un règne.

_(La lutte pour les points-virgules n'est pas finie !)_

EDOLAS. Jour 5 : Couronne.

Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux, si intensément que cela lui faisait peur.

Il réalisait seulement qu'il avait passé sa dernière journée en tant que Prince à l'observer passer des gravats à la bétonneuse, soi-disant pour vérifier qu'elle ne trahissait pas le pays en pourrissant ses moulins, et plus personnellement pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas une sorcière. Il ne pouvait _pas_ avoir eu des motivations aussi stupides. Pas pour s'attarder sur de telles chimères.

Elle le regardait tellement fort qu'il se demanda ce qui n'allait pas. Un bouton de travers, des coups de feutre sur sa figure, autre chose ?

Les gens avaient afflué des quatre coins du royaume. Il y en avait tant que devant l'impossibilité d'accueillir une telle masse de personnes dans un espace clos, on avait décidé de rendre l'évènement public. Il y avait foule, et pourtant il ne voyait qu'elle.

On lui posa la couronne sur sa tête, et elle glissa un peu de travers. Le bijou était lourd. Il courba la tête sous le mouvement, surpris, et craignit le ridicule en sentant le sang lui monter aux joues. Mais l'objet ne tomba pas. De travers, certes, sur ses épis bleus, mais bien là. On ne l'en avait pas prévenu de son poids et il se demanda si cela n'avait pas été fait exprès, comme un genre d'épreuve supplémentaire pour le juger digne d'être roi. Il avait entendu parler d'objets, à Earthland, qui choisissaient leur propriétaire. Peut-être le principe était-il le même.

Il n'avait personne à condamner, ses serviteurs n'étaient pas censés avoir déjà essayé l'attribut royal.

Les maîtres de cérémonie s'écartèrent, lui redonnant l'entière vue sur son public dont les murmures semblaient s'être suspendus pour admirer le geste. Il embrassa la foule du regard, ignorant délibérément le point écarlate qui l'obnubilait.

Il se leva.

Et sur son côté, l'homme pieux écarta les bras.

« Le roi est banni, vive le roi ! »

Un concert d'applaudissements et d'exclamations vives résonna alors, la foule exprimant son enthousiasme à grands renforts de cris. Le « Vive le roi » qui retentit bourdonna aux oreilles de Gérard à grand renfort de décibels. Il se sentit ému – jamais il n'aurait imaginé si vive réception après son bannissement –, et sourit. Il leva une main pour saluer son peuple, le parcourut… son regard dériva vers Erza.

Pur accident, se convainquit-il.

Elle l'observait. Il y avait de la déception dans ses yeux, et quelque chose de triste, comme du regret. L'espoir farouche qu'il y avait vu luire l'après-midi dernier y avait presque disparu. Il ne restait qu'une lueur brûlante qu'il ne pouvait nommer, si caractéristique de la jeune femme pourtant, et de la résignation. Il sentit ses entrailles se serrer.

Il était déçu. Il aurait voulu qu'elle l'accepte – et il avait échoué –.

Il refusait qu'on lui dise qu'il n'avait eu que cinq jours pour cela et qu'il avait encore le temps. C'était faux. Erza ne jugeait pas au hasard, et ne revenait pas sur son jugement. Et de toute manière, il n'avait parlé à personne de ses complexes envers l'ex-Capitaine.

x

Il la vit venir de loin, pour les félicitations réglementaires qui suivaient sa nomination. La cérémonie publique avait cessé, on arrosait le peuple de victuailles dehors. Lui était rentré au palais sans passer par le buffet prévu à l'attention du commun des mortels. Il avait rejoint son trône et profité de quelques minutes dans l'intimité, avec uniquement quatre gardes pour veiller à sa sécurité, puis il avait commencé les séances. Chaque noble ou chaque personnage important entrait tour à tour, lui offrant des salutations, cadeaux et autres petites attentions verbales pour le flatter en douceur. Il souriait, remerciait et faisait un brin de causette polie avant de congédier l'intéressé avec un regard d'excuse, expliquant d'un air navré qu'il le regrettait autant que son auditeur mais qu'il devait accueillir une nouvelle personne, aussi peu le souhaitât-il, sous peine de ne pas en avoir fini avant l'aube du lendemain.

Il fût étonné, tout d'abord, de la voir se présenter à une telle occasion alors que tout dans ses yeux reflétait la déception de le voir accéder au trône. Il remercia d'une voix distraite le comte qu'il venait d'accueillir, les yeux rivés sur la silhouette de la guerrière.

Quand les gardes eurent conscience de l'identité de celle qui se présentait, ils se resserrèrent autour de lui, sur la défensive. Gérard repoussa les piques qu'ils rivaient dans la direction de la jeune femme et les pria de rompre le rang.

Erza flamboyait dans sa tenue sans attraits, elle, seule, sans apparats, avec son carré de cheveux rouges qui lui battait la nuque d'une manière un peu masculine. Erza brûlait chaque carré du sol où elle posait ses pieds, le bruit de ses bottes résonnant comme de légers coups de baguette sur un tambour. Erza embrasait l'air de son regard toujours déterminé, et pourtant aujourd'hui perdu et hésitant.

Elle fit un pas en avant, et un soldat revint se positionner devant le roi, sur la défensive. Gérard le chassa d'un geste agacé et inclina le menton, étrangement ému, et fit signe à son invitée de le suivre. Il n'avait pas réussi à parler, sa gorge était trop sèche et les mots s'y étaient bloqués sans qu'il ne réussisse à en sortir qu'un déglutissement.

Elle lui emboîta le pas.

Il ralentit presque délibérément, écoutant chacun de ses pas le suivre, un étrange frisson lui renvoyant des tremblements tout le long de ses bras. Il était exagérément conscient de sa présence, sur le qui-vive.

Il se tourna et reprit sa place sur son trône.

Elle avait le visage neutre ; faussement neutre. Des frémissements lui parcouraient par instants la mâchoire, et elle paraissait mettre toutes ses forces à le regarder en face. Elle avait l'air incertaine de la conduite à tenir, troublée par le changement qui s'était produit avec la pose de la couronne sur sa tête.

Elle n'était pas hostile. Juste mal à l'aise.

Le soulagement se diffusa sur tous les traits du roi, aussitôt suivi par une vague d'appréhension brûlante.

« Mon roi. »

Deux mots. Une voix posée, neutre, qui ne laissait rien augurer de ce qu'elle allait lui demander. Gérard sentit une bouffée de chaleur monter en lui alors que la jeune femme tentait de cacher sa gêne en baissant la tête sur le côté. Il vit ses joues se teinter d'un rose délicieux, et elle tenta de cacher le rougissement derrière ses cheveux, les faisant danser à la courbure de son menton. Il se demanda si c'était le fait de lui réclamer une faveur qui l'embarrassait tant.

Erza était fière. Première nouvelle, enregistra-t-il avec méthode.

Il congédia d'un geste les deux gardes qui avaient voulu lui bloquer le passage, prétextant de les envoyer garder l'entrée – au cas où la jeune femme voudrait tenter de faire rentrer un complice, suggéra-t-il en prenant soin de n'être audible que pour les deux intéressés –.

Puis il se retourna vers elle.

Elle avait l'air d'apprécier l'attention. Elle lui renvoya un remerciement muet, et jeta un coup d'œil un peu nerveux sur la salle.

Ses cheveux dansèrent autour de son visage.

Gérard se troubla ; l'espace d'un instant, l'image de la sorcière se mêla à celle d'Erza, et il vit la peau se perler de sueur le long de ses courbes parfaites qu'un balancement de mèches folles venait habiter. Il sentit son souffle s'accélérer – et se gifla intérieurement, de honte –.

Il secoua la tête et la vision disparut.

Erza l'observait d'un air incrédule, ses lèvres entrouvertes sous la surprise.

« Majesté » commença-t-elle alors que son monde se mettait à tanguer.

Il l'interrompit d'un geste et se prit la tête entre les mains pour calmer son vertige. A sa grande surprise, elle se tut sur-le-champ, et sa soudaine obéissance si inattendue faillit lui faire oublier son crâne tourneboulé. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil perçant entre ses mains.

« Allez surveiller l'entrée de derrière » ordonna-t-il à l'un des deux gardes qui restait.

L'homme sursauta.

« Mais Majesté » plaida-t-il d'un air choqué, « je ne peux pas vous laisser face à la Chasseuse de Fées avec si peu de protection ! Sans offense pour mon collègue restant, je…

-Erza n'est pas armée » le coupa le roi – et le soldat releva l'emploi du prénom seul de la terrible guerrière sans comprendre pour autant –. « Que voulez-vous qu'elle me fasse ? En revanche, elle connait bien l'existence de cette fichue porte dérobée et je vous serai gré de faire en sorte que cela ne serve pas à ses éventuels complices. »

Le pauvre bougre hésita, puis hocha la tête et sortit non sans un lourd regard en arrière.

Lorsque Gérard reporta son attention sur son invitée, celle-ci portait son air blessé comme un étendard en pleine bataille. Elle le jaugea, un brin méfiante, et il constata avec tristesse qu'elle avait pris ses mots au pied de la lettre. Il soupira.

« Bien. Où en étions-nous ? »

Il pencha la tête en avant, engageant. Erza parut se détendre.

« Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous m'avez demandé au bal ? Je suis venu vous porter ma réponse. » Elle parut hésiter, et puis : « Pas que je comprenne. Mais vous avez raison, quelles que soient vos motivations et je comprends. J'accepte la charge.

-Même si elle vous éloigne du palais ? » l'interrogea le roi.

Elle parut hésiter, troublée. Puis elle se reprit d'une voix ferme :

« Même si elle m'éloigne du palais. »

Elle tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Son ton indiquait clairement qu'elle mentait. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait espéré, il le devinait – redevenir capitaine aurait été impossible, quand à la laisser rentrer au palais, ç'aurait été, de la part de Gérard, un suicide et un appel au lynchage – mais certainement pas ça. Et tant qu'à faire de l'éloigner, elle aurait plutôt vu le roi l'envoyer garder l'espace désertique et montagneux des frontières du Nord. Cela aussi, tous deux le savaient.

Gérard y avait pensé. Il n'avait pas pu s'y résigner.

« Vous ne voulez pas que je parte… » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, cherchant désespérément de la logique dans cette affirmation.

Le roi se leva de son trône d'un bond. La silhouette de la jeune femme se découpait dans la lumière du jour, rendue sanguinolente par l'éclat de sa crinière. Elle ressemblait à une déesse guerrière, une Amazone avec pour toute arme la perfection de sa silhouette, chevauchant un vent qu'il avait cru absent mais qui brûlait tout alentour et qui semblait s'inviter partout en sa présence.

Il s'approcha silencieusement, marmonnant dans sa tête des imprécations contre la guerrière et surtout contre la peau nue de ses épaules qui lui lançait un appel délicieusement irrésistible – et qui embaumait tellement l'air que c'en était criminel –. Il se rendit compte qu'il était incapable d'occulter de son esprit les cheveux écarlates qui caressaient sa nuque.

Il se faufila sans un mot dans son dos. Bon sang, qu'il était influençable. Qu'elle était indécente, aussi…

Le sang lui monta au visage comme un geyser.

« Vous avez raison » avoua-t-il, reconnaissant sa défaite. « Je ne veux pas que vous partiez. »

Erza sursauta. Se retourna lentement.

Leurs nez se frôlèrent.

Le roi n'avait pas prévu cela.

Comme dans un rêve dont il aurait été le spectateur, il observa les yeux chocolat d'Erza s'arrondir sous l'effet de la surprise – il paraissait évident qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu s'approcher – et ses lèvres s'entrouvrir à la recherche d'une réplique qui sécha sur sa bouche. A quelques centimètres de la sienne.

Son cœur eut un raté.

Ses lèvres étaient juste _trop_ proches. Et trop rouges.

« Bien sûr, cela ne vous épargne pas les travaux de reconstruction » fit-il bêtement remarquer alors que son cerveau glissait en mode off.

Il regarda les lèvres qui le narguaient avec une insistance toute déplaisante. Il s'en rapprocha un peu, automatiquement, parce qu'il lui fallait bien surveiller ces choses scandaleuses qui le mettaient au défi, lui, le roi, et profitaient de leur impunité d'une manière abusive.

Et puis, comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente à faire dans cette situation, il se pencha doucement au-dessus d'elles…

…et l'embrassa.

Il trouva ça bon, un peu trop pour que cela soit normal, et puis se rendit compte qu'Erza n'allait pas tarder à revenir à son état normal – et paniqua –. Et paniqua encore plus lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la raison de sa panique était… qu'il avait peur qu'elle ne le rejette. Parce qu'elle allait le faire, c'était évident ; il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il n'avait pas encore reçu de coup de poing dans le ventre, sa spécialité, juste assez puissant pour lui couper le souffle.

Il n'avait juste pas envie que cela s'arrête. Les lèvres d'Erza étaient douces et il avait cruellement conscience que c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il aurait un contact aussi intime avec elles. Paniquant encore davantage, il passa ses mains derrière la nuque de la jeune femme pour bloquer toute tentative de fuite.

Et puis soudain, elle sembla réagir.

Elle fit quelque chose qui manqua de le stopper dans son élan tant la surprise fut forte : elle répondit à son baiser.

_Je nage en plein rêve_, se dit-il. _Je suis de retour avec l'Erza-sorcière et elle va me bouffer tout cru. Et quand je me réveillerai, mon lit sera défait, mes côtes seront couvertes de bleus pour en avoir chuté et je serai à bout de souffle et complètement inapte à faire quoi que ce soit pour le restant de la journée. Avec elle dans ma tête, et son double pour me narguer, belle comme elle est._

Et puis il ouvrit les yeux. Erza le chercha à tâtons, ne comprenant pas son retrait brutal, et ouvrit les yeux à son tour – ces grandes et sublimes choses qu'elle avait chocolatées mais que le désir avait noirci –.

_Oh, Dieu_, pensa-t-il avant de se jeter sur le coin de ses lèvres sans plus attendre.

Sans doute que quand le monde devenait fou, il fallait savoir profiter de sa chance.

x

x

Corps contre corps, emboîté l'un dans l'autre au son de gémissements rauques. Souffles erratiques. Les mains d'Erza qui glissent le long de sa nuque, avides, qui ébouriffent ses cheveux azur d'un mouvement furieux. Lui qui verse la tête.

La couronne chute au sol avec un tintement clair.

xxx

xxx

EDOLAS. Jour 6 : Remords.

Ils avaient fait n'importe quoi.

Et en définitive, ils avaient fait les cons.

Erza s'était réveillée nue, recouverte par le linge blanc de cérémonie qui leur avait servi de couverture. Ils n'avaient même pas cherché à rejoindre une autre pièce pour finir la soirée. C'est qu'ils avaient sans doute jugé le tapis de velours tout à fait confortable, à ce moment-là. Plus fun et sans risque d'être dérangé.

Heureusement pour eux que le soldat restant dans la salle, et qu'ils avaient complètement oublié, avait eu le tact de se retirer après avoir vainement attendu que leurs ébats ne s'arrêtent au plus raisonnable, pour annoncer aux pauvres nobles qui poireautaient dehors que les séances étaient levées et que le roi ne pourrait plus prendre de visite avant l'après-midi prochain. Heureusement pour eux, également, qu'il avait eu la sagesse de se taire quant à leurs activités, et qu'il avait feint auprès des autres de raccompagner la visiteuse un peu plus tard.

Erza se détestait, avec du recul. Parce que oui, ça avait été dur, pour elle, de se rendre compte qu'elle était tombée amoureuse d'un imbécile de prince qui ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de venir la narguer en plein travail dans ses beaux vêtements de Cour. Parce que oui, ça avait été dur aussi, de devoir subir son regard captivé quand elle savait très bien qu'ils n'auraient jamais aucune chance de vivre une histoire ensemble, vu leurs rangs respectifs. Parce que oui, ça avait été dur encore, de venir assister à ce fichu couronnement qui ruinerait définitivement ses espoirs de petite sotte, alors que l'objet de ses désirs resplendissait dans sa tenue blanc et or, devant un public de plus de dix mille personnes. Parce que oui, ça avait été une torture, de devoir aller le supplier de ne pas retirer son offre de poste à la garde de la capitale, alors que tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était de rester le plus près de lui possible.

Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour céder. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi était-il allé si loin dans ses avances ?

Elle savait qu'ils n'avaient aucun avenir et ça lui faisait mal, mal, mal. Parce qu'elle avait conscience qu'il avait joué avec elle et que ça n'aurait duré qu'un après-midi, qu'il la jetait là, tout de suite, parce qu'un roi ne pouvait raisonnablement choisir une ennemie de guerre et qu'elle, en sachant tout ça, s'était quand même lancée à corps perdu dans ses bras. Qu'elle l'avait voulu. Qu'elle avait à peine osé y croire quand il avait commencé. Qu'elle avait juste envisagé que ce soit un jeu cruel pour lui faire encore payer sa défaite.

Et lui était si resplendissant, le torse recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, et les yeux verts qui se fermaient à moitié dans son bâillement, ceux qu'elle avait crus cruels et qui étaient en fait félins, divinement félins et tentateurs. Et son nez si droit, si noble, qu'il frottait contre son cou avec des soupirs d'aise. Et sa nuque parfaitement dessinée, et ses clavicules divines, et son torse sculpté que les vêtements ne faisaient qu'enlaidir ! C'était la dernière fois qu'elle les voyait, et pourtant, elle en aurait voulu d'autres.

Alors elle avait croisé le regard du roi embué de sommeil et elle avait ramassé ses vêtements.

Et elle était partie sans un regard en arrière, tant que l'aube la protégeait encore.

x

Gérard avait cru au miracle.

Mais comme tout rêve avait une fin, le sien aussi.

La salle du trône avait été inaugurée dignement mais tout cela était fini. Plus de nobles en visite de courtoisie : il en avait fini avec le dernier il y avait une demi-heure et était passé aux affaires plus urgentes, pour que le hall royal reprenne enfin sa véritable fonction.

Erza se tenait au fond, attendant de se faire officiellement nommer garde de la capitale avec une poignée d'autres clampins. Elle ferait le relai avec les officiels du palais, c'est-à-dire que tous les jours, elle passerait cinq minutes à expliquer que tout allait bien et qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler à de nouveau aux gars qui avaient été désignés à sa place pour prendre en charge la sécurité du roi, et du royaume. En bref, ils n'étaient plus destinés à se croiser qu'une demi-seconde par jour, et de loin.

Il appela son nom, et elle s'avança à son tour. Il récita les charges d'une voix monocorde sans même lever les yeux vers elle. Il s'en voulait, mais il savait que s'il croisait son regard, il rougirait et se trahirait. Les souvenirs étaient encore trop frais dans sa tête pour qu'il parvienne à complètement se contrôler.

En plus, Erza était toujours honteusement belle. Il le savait pour l'avoir observée en cachette alors qu'elle s'était avancée, le visage maussade, à l'intérieur de la salle. Elle passait pour de marbre mais il savait que ce n'était que son masque habituel – ou il l'espérait –. Elle avait été si expressive, si chargée de chaleur et de vie, hier…

Bon sang, il ne pouvait pas résister.

Il leva la tête.

Il lui sourit, de son demi-sourire charmeur et qu'il savait irrésistible.

Elle ne le regardait même pas.

Quelque chose dans son ventre hurla de frustration, et s'il se retint à cet instant de chasser le Conseil tout entier pour lui forcer des explications avec la langue dans la bouche, ce fut bien qu'il décida de lui rendre la pareille. Vengeance puérile, mais vengeance tout de même.

Dont il ne savait même pas si elle avait de l'effet sur elle. O misère.

Et il semblait ne pas en avoir.

Bien, si elle le voulait, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il l'ignorerait avec la même superbe qu'elle l'ignorait elle-même les trois secondes dernières. Voilà qu'il regrettait de l'avoir bénie de son regard, l'ingrate. Il avait presque des remords de lui avoir révélé son (gros) faible pour elle.

Il remit aux soldats suivants leur insigne, récita leur discours d'intronisation, et prit bien soin de ne pas jeter le moindre coup d'œil dans sa direction. Et quand vint le moment de réciter tous les noms, et que vint celui d'Erza, il lâcha un _Knightwalker_ chargé de tout le dédain et tout le mépris qu'il avait en réserve, comme si elle était une vulgaire chiure de mouche qu'il lui aurait causé d'écraser de peur de se salir. Il eut la satisfaction de la voir sursauter.

Il passa le restant de la journée à arpenter la ville encadré de sa garde personnelle, se trouvant sans cesse à passer en travers du chemin de ronde de la rouquine, par Dieu savait quel heureux hasard, et l'ignorant puérilement avec les plus grands airs hautains qu'il avait en réserve. Evidemment, quand vint l'heure du rapport de la garde, il était de retour au palais avec un niveau de productivité assez douteux.

« Puis-je vous emprunter votre garde ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle arrivait face au trône.

-Mais je vous en prie. Si vous n'avez rien à me cacher, parlez sans crainte. En ma présence. Je suis certain que cela ne dérangera pas ce très cher Capitaine. »

Il en sourit jusqu'aux oreilles.

Erza soupira, puis lâcha sèchement ses phrases.

« Tour classique. Pas d'interruption, rien à signaler. Mis à part un roi en vadrouille qui explore chaque ruelle avec sa troupe de chiens fidèles. »

Et elle appuya son regard, très fort, vers l'intéressé.

Le Capitaine, qui était par un certain hasard aussi le soldat qui leur avait permis la veille de batifoler en toute discrétion, et qui avait d'ailleurs gagné son titre là-dessus, souleva un sourcil interrogateur, imperméable aux subtilités de relationnel du non-couple.

La mâchoire du roi, en revanche, se contracta sèchement.

« Que tout le monde sorte de cette pièce, déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche. Sauf le Capitaine et Knightwalker. »

Il regarda ses fidèles sujets éberlués quitter la salle un à un, comprenant vaguement que quelque chose se tramait entre le roi et la félonne, quelque chose de très peu pacifique. Puis, lorsqu'il fut satisfait, il s'approcha lentement d'Erza et se pencha vers elle jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles se mêlent. Il inclina la tête, les lèvres à la hauteur des siennes, et les frôla imperceptiblement, par défi. Il s'éloigna dès qu'il la sentit tendre le cou.

« Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez, _Knightwalker_ » susurra-t-il fielleusement en faisant un pas en arrière.

Elle lui renvoya un regard haineux.

Quelque chose en lui se tordit. Et, alors qu'elle quittait la pièce d'un pas rageur, il se sentit soudain très malheureux.

x

Elle ne comprenait pas. Ou alors, elle comprenait qu'il était fou. Et joueur, et complètement timbré.

Elle était déjà certaine avant même de le croiser, ce matin, qu'il allait l'ignorer. Ce qu'il avait fait avec superbe tout le long de la matinée. Elle savait d'expérience, de toute façon, que les hommes n'étaient pas du genre à prendre leurs responsabilités, mis à part quelques rares cas sur les dos desquels on ne pleurerait jamais assez à leur mort puisque c'étaient les filles, cette fois, qui en profitaient.

Oui, Erza n'avait pas une très grande considération pour le genre humain. Mais celui-là battait des records.

D'abord, il l'ignorait superbement, ce qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à lui reprocher. Ensuite, il ne croisait même plus son regard comme si jusqu'à son existence s'était effacée après cette bonne nuit bien plaisante de blagounette sur une absence d'oreiller. Puis elle était rétrogradée du rang d'Erza à celui de _'hh, Knightwalker_. Et enfin, il jouait à la retenir en otage dans son joli palais pour lui rappeler comme elle avait été faible de lui céder la veille.

Pour qui se prenait-il ? Même son affligeante beauté ne parvenait pas à lui faire oublier tant de goujaterie !

Elle piétina d'un pas furieux jusqu'à sa salle de repos.

Et tapa du pied sur le dallage, et claqua des talons, et usa ses semelles jusqu'à s'apercevoir qu'un autre crétin, derrière elle, cherchait à la battre en matière d'usure prématurée de ses chaussures. Elle se retourna d'un bond, prête à en découdre.

« Erza ! s'exclama… le roi – mais que foutait-il là ? –, à bout de souffle. J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais te rattraper ! »

Elle haussa dangereusement un sourcil.

D'un, il repassait à son prénom, et c'était louche. De deux, il innovait vers le tutoiement, et ça, c'était encore plus louche. D'autant que le couloir qu'il avait traversé pour la rattraper n'était pas totalement désert, et que donc sa cavalcade ne resterait pas dans les yeux d'un mort.

« Je suis un parfait crétin, » s'essouffla ledit homme, plié en deux par l'effort de la course.

En cela, elle ne le contredirait pas.

Par contre, lorsqu'il l'attrapa par le poignet et la tira à l'intérieur de la salle de garde pour en chasser les occupants d'un regard noir, elle regretta très sincèrement d'avoir raté son coup de poing, qui, au lieu de frapper son royal visage, alla s'écraser contre le mur.

« Du calme, Erza ! » s'exclama-t-il en lui saisissant l'autre poignet par précaution, et en luttant pour garder les deux prises. « Je suis venu m'excuser. Pour tout. Pour aujourd'hui. Je me suis conduit comme un parfait imbécile, _mais pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça ? _Pourquoi tu es partie sans rien dire, pourquoi tu m'as ignoré toute la sainte journée ? Pour toi, ce n'était rien, hier ? »

La barbe ! Et qui était-ce, qui l'avait ignorée et qui lui avait refourgué tout son mépris ?

« Qui me dit ça ? Je ne suis pas un jouet, _ta Majesté._

- Ecoute, fit le roi embarrassé. C'était une erreur, je cherchais à te faire réagir.

- Ma réaction est-elle à la hauteur de tes attentes ?

- Oui ! Enfin non, je veux dire… _Erza, je t'aime, bon sang !_ Ça compte, pour moi, ce qui s'est passé hier !

- Parce que vous comptez recommencer tout de suite ? ironisa-t-elle.

- Mais dans_ quelle langue _dois-je m'exprimer pour que tu m'écoutes _?!_ »

Soupir. Grondement.

« Si tu _savais_ comme j'aimerais pouvoir tout effacer depuis notre réveil. »

Et brusquement, Erza se demanda ce que le monde avait ces temps-ci, à ne pas cesser de se tournebouler en méprisant si bien les fondements de la logique.

Parce qu'il y avait alerte.

Le roi avait dit _nous_.

xxx

xxx

EDOLAS. Jour 7 : Tendresse.

Il s'était passé tant de choses en si peu de temps qu'Erza ne comprit pas très bien pourquoi, à son réveil, son cœur lui paraissait si apaisé. Elle repoussa les draps dans la lueur filtrante du matin et vint se poster à la fenêtre pour constater que le monde n'avait pas changé durant son sommeil : la personne qui menait les échauffements des soldats n'était pas elle. Le nouveau régime était toujours en place, elle n'avait donc pas de raison d'être satisfaite.

Elle se sentait encore un peu groggy lorsqu'elle sortit de ses appartements et aperçut de loin la silhouette du roi, et elle ne put retenir son trouble lorsque, en l'apercevant, celui-ci lui offrit un sourire débordant de tendresse.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle arriva sur son chantier de la matinée qu'elle se souvint des évènements de la veille. Le muret du silo à grains qui prenait de l'altitude lui avait fait souhaiter de le voir apparaitre, comme pour ses visites impromptues du début de la semaine, et cette image de prince sans destrier s'était superposée à d'autres bien plus embarrassantes.

Elle en avait rougi ; d'audace et de plaisir. Et pour la première fois de la matinée, elle avait compris pourquoi elle était heureuse.

Il se posait bien sûr d'autres questions. Celle de l'honnêteté de Gérard, par exemple. Elle préférait les ignorer pour l'instant.

Gérard… Cela lui faisait tout bizarre, de penser à lui par son prénom. Pour elle, il avait toujours été le Prince, l'Ennemi : pas le genre de personne dont on s'autorisait à songer de manière si intime. Et son prénom roulait sur sa langue avec un vrai délice. Il était beau, à mieux y penser, lorsqu'elle le prononçait seule au cœur de sa bulle.

Elle revint à son logement pour midi, afin de se préparer pour la Garde. Elle regretta de ne pas l'y croiser.

x

Gérard attendait le rapport de la garde avec une impatience grandissante. Il se rendit compte qu'il trépignait – et lorsque Shaw, c'était le nom un soldat qu'il s'était attaché comme Capitaine pour le remercier de son tact de l'avant-veille, lui avait fait remarquer à voix basse qu'il allait finir par ruiner les accoudoirs de son siège, il se dit qu'il allait lui falloir prendre sur lui –.

L'effet qu'avait Erza sur lui était déraisonnable. Comme là, où elle entrait d'un pas de panthère avec ses hanches chaloupantes et ses yeux scrutateurs. Son cœur partait joyeusement à la débâcle tandis qu'il la zieutait en train d'attendre son tour, perdant complètement le fil de la conversation.

Et lorsque ce fut à elle et qu'elle le dévisagea d'un air agacé, son estomac se mit carrément à faire des loopings.

Surtout quand, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer la porte, paraissant se raviser, elle se retourna et lui adressa un sourire doux… et sincère.

L'idée que douceur et Knightwalker étaient oxymores ne l'effleura même pas, et les anges du paradis eurent beau lui montrer le bas, signalant qu'il venait de crever le beau plafond de son palais et que les travaux pour réparer les dégâts lui coûteraient un bras, il n'en mit pas moins un bon moment avant de descendre de son petit nuage écarlate.

Lorsque toutes les affaires furent bouclées et que la salle fut presque désertée, il se tourna vers Shaw et lui montra le petit cercle serré qu'il formait entre le pouce et l'index.

« Tu crois que ça lui irait, comme taille ? »

Il avait vraiment envie de retourner la voir.

xxx

xxx

xxx

LOVE LOVE LOVE, ISN'T IT ? ; )

xxx

xxx

xxx

EDOLAS. Jour-bonus : Interdits.

« Erza, tu es demandée à la cache d'armes de l'aile Nord. »

La guerrière se retourne.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le soldat qui l'a interpellée hausse les épaules.

« Je n'en sais rien. »

Il enfonce les mains dans ses poches, sifflote, dans sa tenue de ville qui lui va comme un gant, et tourne les talons. Erza fronce les sourcils. Ça ne sent pas bon, ce genre de demande express alors que le service vient de se terminer. L'autre en est parfaitement au courant. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il s'en va avec tant d'empressement, feignant l'indifférence certes, mais elle n'est pas stupide : tous autant qu'ils sont, les hommes ne résistent pas à quelques minutes d'échanges virils dans les vestiaires avant de rentrer dans leur chez-soi.

Sauf aujourd'hui.

Aïe aïe aïe, ça ne sent pas bon _du tout_.

Elle renfile ses protège-bras et passe une épée à sa ceinture. Mieux vaut être préparée au cas où. Et puis elle part, résignée, à la fichue cache d'arme problématique.

Il n'y a personne à l'intérieur. La porte se referme derrière elle avec un grincement sinistre, et elle regrette déjà la lumière du jour : il y a juste une espèce de baie, en hauteur, mais le hangar est si haut que les rayons qui y filtrent ne servent pas à grand-chose. Les armes sont rangées comme à leur habitude, la réserve d'explosifs dans un coin, le fer dans l'autre, les murs tapissés de supports de lances et de boucliers appuyés négligemment. Mais les lieux sont si silencieux que cela sent le traquenard à plein nez.

Deux mains se referment sur ses yeux avant que des coudes ne viennent bloquer ses épaules.

Piégée.

« Surpriiise ! »

Elle sursaute, fait volte-face, et une seconde plus tard l'intrus se retrouve au sol avec une clé de bras pour le maintenir dans sa position agenouillée. Elle n'a pas perdu ses réflexes. Son agresseur a tout loisir de le découvrir. L'inconnu gémit – elle ne le reconnait pas, ses yeux ne se sont pas encore habitués à l'obscurité –. Et puis, lentement, ses pupilles s'élargissent et elle commence à distinguer formes et couleurs.

« Erza, ça fait mal… » gémit la silhouette coincée sous sa prise.

La guerrière hausse un sourcil. La voix lui dit quelque chose. Sa vue se précise, et soudain, elle distingue une masse informe de cheveux bleus sur un uniforme richement brodé. Qui lui évoque _vraiment_ quelqu'un.

« Mon roi ! » s'exclame-t-elle, horrifiée, avec un mouvement de recul.

-C'est Gérard, » la corrige-t-il, nullement embarrassé par la position abracadabrante dans laquelle il se trouve.

Il grimace et se redresse en vérifiant d'un air inquiet l'état de son bras. Il le plie et le déplie, le front ridé par une expression douloureuse, puis, satisfait de se savoir complet, se retourne vers sa chère soldate.

« Eh bien, quel accueil ! » s'exclame-t-il en la dévisageant avec une mine enjouée.

Erza fronce le nez.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici ! » lâche-t-elle, outrée.

-Ah bon ? » répond le roi avec l'air de s'en moquer éperdument. « Rien n'empêche d'innover, alors ! »

Il s'époussette et regarde autour de lui. Apparemment, il n'a pas l'habitude d'une telle profusion d'armes. Il les découvre pour la première fois, un peu étonné de constater que le Royaume a dix fois cette réserve au sein de son palais. Il n'a pas l'air de remarquer que dans la situation actuelle et face à la personne qui est avec lui, il est bien dans l'endroit le plus dangereux d'Edolas.

« Majesté ! » s'exclame la jeune femme, « ce n'est p- »

-Gérard » coupe-t-il, nonchalant. « Tu n'as pas l'air très contente de me voir. »

Le sourcil gauche d'Erza tique furieusement.

« Ce n'est pas la question ! » s'écrie-t-elle. « Vous ne savez pas à quoi vous vous exposez en venant ici. Il n'y a même pas de garde pour vous accompagner. S'il vous arrivait quoi que ce soit, je vous jure que-

-Erza ?

-…Quoi ?

-Je t'aime. »

Le roi se met à rire, gêné, et se passe la main dans les cheveux d'un geste nerveux. L'expression d'Erza se trouble – elle perd toute sa contenance de guerrière rigide – et sa bouche s'entrouvre sous le coup de la surprise.

« Regarde-toi, » s'amuse le roi, « tu as l'air toute déstabilisée. Ça t'étonne ? »

-Si c'est pour ça que vous êtes venu me voir, » gronde-t-elle, « je vous promets que vous allez le regretter. »

Il fait quelques pas vers elle et lui attrape le poignet ; puis il se met à lui couvrir le coin des lèvres de baisers. La jeune femme frissonne, se laisse aller un instant puis se dégage d'un mouvement sec. Et lui tord le bras derrière le dos.

« Aïe ! » gémit le roi.

-Je vous avais prévenu » répond-t-elle, goguenarde.

Il souffle bruyamment.

« C'est dont là tout l'amour que tu me portes ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi, s'il te plait, Erzaaa !

Elle frissonne. La chair de poule lui remonte tout le long du dos et de la nuque : c'est abominable, lorsqu'il fait ça. C'est déloyal. Sa manière de prononcer son nom est tellement délicieuse qu'elle a envie de le relâcher tout de suite.

« Tes seins seraient beaucoup plus confortables sans cette maudite armure. »

Elle le relâche et fait un bond en arrière.

« Ah. Ça fait du bien, » marmonne le roi en se massant l'épaule d'une main maladroite. « Ne le prend pas contre toi, hein. J'adore cette armure. C'est grâce à elle que je t'ai regardée de si près la première fois et… Oh, bon sang, Erza ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? »

Il fouille ses poches d'un air paniqué, les retourne une à une, et se met à secouer ses vêtements de gestes frénétiques. Un tintement métallique résonne, et il se jette à quatre pattes pour examiner le sol du regard.

« C'est malin ! » s'exclame-t-il. « Comment je vais faire pour la retrouver, maintenant ? »

Erza croise les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Très bien. Et maintenant ?

-Attends, je cherche. »

Elle ravale la réplique qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui sortir et l'examine en train de ramper à genoux sur le sol de la caserne, égratignant sans vergogne les renforts de cuir de son pantalon immaculé. Il est tout décoiffé. Il a les cheveux qui lui tombent sur les yeux, et la poussière part en nuages autour des fissures dans le dallage qu'il examine.

« Depuis quand les joints n'ont-il pas été refaits ? » jure-t-il dans sa colère.

Erza rigole doucement.

Son rire s'étrangle un peu dans sa bouche, aussi. Parce que le voir rougi par l'effort soudain ne la laisse pas indifférente : ses mèches bleues sautillent sur son front, et les couleurs s'emmêlent. Elle regarde le coin de ses yeux se plisser alors qu'il lâche un nouveau juron exaspéré.

« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez, au juste ? »

Le roi ne lui répond pas.

« Bien, » soupire-t-elle faussement, « je vous laisse. Mais la prochaine fois que vous aurez quelque chose de précieux, ne le trimballez pas avec vous dans les endroits les plus invraisemblables. »

Elle fait mine de s'éloigner, et tend une main vers la porte.

« Attends !

-Quoi ? » fait-elle en se retournant. « Vous l'avez retrouvé ? »

Il tourne la tête honteusement et hausse les épaules, par la négative. Puis il jette un coup d'œil vif autour de lui. Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur un objet qu'elle n'identifie pas et il s'y précipite. Un quart de seconde plus tard, il revient vers elle fièrement, les yeux brillants et le poing fermé sur un objet qu'elle n'identifie pas.

Puis il tourne le poignet et ouvre la main vers elle.

A l'intérieur se trouve un fil de fer vulgairement entortillé pour lui donner une forme d'anneau.

« Erza, épouse-moi. »

Elle éclate de rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! » s'énerve-t-il. « Tu as fait tomber la bague, je n'allais pas attendre que quelqu'un d'autre la trouve pour te faire ma demande ! »

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? »

Erza le dévisage, incrédule. Elle se compose un visage un peu moins hilare et examine Gérard qui n'a pas l'air content du tout. Il fronce les sourcils et l'observe avec l'air de vouloir lui expliquer ses quatre vérités.

« …Si ? »

Gérard hoche le menton.

Il lui faut un temps pour réaliser. Elle tourne le problème en tous sens et le sérieux de la chose lui tombe dessus. Il n'y a bien qu'une signification à cela.

La guerrière explose.

« Mais vous n'allez pas bien !? Je suis une ex-ennemie et vous un représentant de l'ordre ! Vous êtes le roi, bon sang ! Pas un vulgaire noble ou un roturier ! Et moi, je suis… je suis une soldate ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Une femme qui _travaille_ !

-Erza, arrête de me vouvoyer.

-…Et faire ça ici, en plus ! Non mais vous en avez, des idées ! Pourquoi pas dans une porcherie, ou à la frontière de Mordor !

-Je croyais que tu préférais la discrétion.

-…Et puis personne ne sait que nous nous fréquentons ! Vous comptiez arriver au Conseil la bouche en cœur pour leur annoncer la date de votre mariage impossible !

-Pas demain, Erza. Et puis le Capitaine de la Garde est au courant.

-Je t'en foutrais, du Capitaine ! Vous vous souvenez peut-être de qui était à ce poste il y a une semaine et demie ? »

Silence. Erza fait les cent pas tandis que celui qui est censé être le maître de toutes choses dans le Royaume se fait tout petit, tentant vainement de se cacher dans son joli costume bleu brodé or. Elle s'arrête et le fusille du regard.

Et puis soudain, Gérard semble se souvenir de qui est qui et retrouve sa contenance. Il se rengorge.

« Je suis le roi » rappelle-t-il.

-Et par cette vertu même, vous n'avez pas le droit d'épouser la première venue » rétorque Erza, acerbe.

-Tu n'es pas la première venue ! s'indigne le roi.

-Et mon rang ?

-Je peux te le rehausser, ton rang ! Attends quelques années et tu seras comtesse ! Encore un peu et tu seras reine !

-C'est interdit.

-Je suis le roi. C'est moi qui décide de ce qui est interdit et de ce qui ne l'est pas. »

Il prend un air boudeur. Elle secoue la tête, navrée.

« Ecoute, » dit-il. « Prend cet anneau de pacotille et dans quelques années, si cela marche encore, je viendrai te chercher. Et si je ne le fais pas, tu auras la preuve que nous sommes fiancés et toute la Cour devra l'accepter, moi y compris. C'est un engagement, Erza.

-Je n'ai pas dit oui. »

Il s'étouffe. Il lui fourre dans la main et replie son bras contre elle.

Elle grommelle.

« Trop tard » dit-il.

Elle grommelle encore.

« Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas de moi ! » s'énerve-t-il, à demi paniqué par l'idée. « Après que-

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je refusais » le coupe-t-elle en examinant l'anneau dans sa main ouverte.

C'est surréaliste. Erza examine l'anneau dans sa main, émerveillée. Elle trouve à son ellipse cabossée une magnificence immesurable. Elle le tourne et le retourne dans sa main, n'y croyant pas. Même l'éclat mat du métal lui parait se perdre en éclats irisés. Quoi qu'il en ressorte, elle le gardera, décide-t-elle.

Gérard laisse échapper un soupir soulagé.

« Cette blague est stupide, » lâche-t-elle après un moment. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez à vous faire pardonner, mais vous savez très bien que vous racontez n'importe quoi et je vous jure que lorsque je saurais de quoi il en retourne, vous allez en baver.

-Ce n'est _pas_ une blague ! » s'exaspère le roi. « J'avais vraiment apporté une bague et-

-Voyons, » l'interrompt-elle. « Vous me prenez pour une idiote ? Parce que vous savez aussi bien que moi que tout ce que vous me racontez est im-po-ssible. C'est interdit, » le morigène-t-elle, « tout comme le fait que vous soyez là et le fait que je vous parle sur ce ton.

-Et vous le faites quand même. »

Silence.

Personne ne s'est invité dans la salle. C'est bien Gérard qui a parlé. Et l'ironie, de même que le passage au vouvoiement, passe très mal sur le visage d'Erza qui se tord tandis que ses joues passent du rose à un blanc verdâtre.

Gérard lui adresse un regard mauvais. Puisqu'elle le prend comme ça, il ne va pas se gêner.

« Vous voyez, » fait-il remarquer. « C'est interdit. Et vous avez raison. »

Il se rapproche d'elle.

« Pourquoi me préoccuper de vous alors que tout ce que j'entreprends est interdit ? La loi, c'est s_i_ important. Et vous avez encore raison : en tant que roi, je me dois de montrer l'exemple. »

Il sourit.

« C'est exact, » continue-t-il, « c'est interdit. Exactement comme ce que je suis en train de faire. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne le fais pas » achève-t-il en se penchant sur elle et en introduisant sa langue dans sa bouche.

Et, doucement, tout de grâce et de passion, il l'embrasse.

A trois centimètres de sa chaussure droite, une bague d'or pur luisait dans la pénombre.

xxx

xxx

xxx

THE END.

Note de fin de la première histoire :

Aah, l'incorrigible auteure…

…c'est du grand n'importe quoi, hein.

Bon déjà, un énorme merci à vous, **reviewers**, parce que vous vous êtes déchaînés. Z'êtes trop koules ! Gros bisous donc à _Lauraine Tonksm_, et une tablette de chocolat virtuel parce que c'est la première, puis à _Moirice, Riza Deumbra, Bymeha, mystwalker25, Holidays _(c'est un gros bloc bien moche mais vos reviews sont toutes super importantes, j'avais mon internet ouvert dessus pendant que j'écrivais la suite… je rigolais bêtement devant vos compliments à faire tourner la tête) et enfin _Crowny_ mais pour toi c'est quatre bises baveuses sur les deux joues (comme chez les nantais) parce que tu n'aimes pas le Mystwalker si j'ai bien compris mais tu es quand même venue, et ça, c'est trop la classe.


End file.
